Bucket List
by Sarigo
Summary: Ludwig was a perfectionist; Feliciano was a slacker... When Feliciano suddenly enters his life, however, Ludwig begins to change. But why does the Italian want anything to do with him? Rated T for later chapters, which will involve suggestive themes and language. GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

**An.**  
This story is going to be a "the reviewers make the story" sort of thing towards the later chapters, so I don't make anyone mad. I have a tendency to depress people with my endings, which is why I normally don't write them. This one is completely planned out, so the updates shouldn't take too long.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

He sat in the passenger seat of his old, red Chevrolet. His Converse off, the windows down, the cool breeze – it all seemed as if it were some scene in a movie. In his left hand, he held a bottled orange soda, and his right hand simply dangled beside him, lazily. His glasses were in the glove compartment, not in their case and probably breaking.

In all honesty, he didn't give a shit.

It was his senior year of high school, and here he was, skipping class. It was the fifth time this year, and no one had said a word to him about his absences. It was as if his teachers and fellow students didn't care, but that really made it better for him. This way, he wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone.

In the glove box, next to his glasses, was a paper labeled "Bucket List". This wasn't the average bucket list, however – this wasn't all about his life, what he wanted to see and do. This was about how he wanted to change others. Sometimes for better; sometimes for worse.

He'd already gone through most of the list during his high school years, and only had one more person to change.

The school bell rang, and he looked outside to watch all of the students pour out of the building, each talking about whatever they felt like was important. Gossip, schoolwork, hanging out. It was always the same stories with these guys – same thing, different people. He couldn't figure out what made them think they were so unique.

And then, later than normal, came Ludwig Beilshmidt, the school's perfectionist. Not only was he uptight, but he even looked like a perfectionist. His blonde hair was slicked back, his bag was plain, and he carried a few binders at his side military-style. Everything about him seemed to be in place.

The boy in the Chevrolet pulled out his "Bucket List", and began to take notes under the final bullet. He watched as Ludwig entered his car, and climbed out of his own. He began to approach him.

"H-hey," he said, in a sort of whisper. Ludwig didn't seem to notice, so he tried again – this time, a little louder. "Excuse me, Ludwig?"

He turned around, curious as to who would be calling his name. He was honestly surprised to see that it was Feliciano Vargas talking to him. In fact, he wasn't sure if he had ever even heard this guy's voice before. The only way he even knew him was through the multiple times he'd seen him flirting with girls in the hallway, and the fact that his teachers never could find him. He sat his bag in the car and shut the door.

"Hello, Feliciano. Is there something I can help you with?"

Feliciano smiled. "I was just wondering if you could give me a lift somewhere. My car's all out of gas, you see."

Ludwig stared at him blankly for a minute, and then slowly nodded. He wasn't sure why Feliciano was talking to _him_ of all people. "Sure, just get in the passenger's seat. It's a little messy, I didn't have time to clean it out yesterday."

"Veh! Thank you very much!"

He hopped in the right side of the car and looked around. Messy? What the hell was messy? The only thing out of place was a small pile of classwork at the foot of the car, and even then - it was bundled with a rubber band, so they wouldn't scatter. The windows were clean, and the dashboard wasn't dusty at all. He would have wondered if this were a new car, if he hadn't seen Ludwig driving it around for two years. There really didn't seem to be a single problem in here!

Ludwig got in the car and started it up. "Is there a particular gas station you want to go to?"

"Er, well. No, not really. I just need to get enough gas to bring me to a station in my own car."

"Good, then I'll take you to the closest one. I hope you don't mind, but I'm on a very tight schedule today."

"Oh?" Feliciano asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Why? Do you have some hot date later?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, increasing his grip on the steering wheel so that his hands reddened a little. He turned the car left and exited the school grounds with surprisingly few traffic problems. "For your information, I'm not into dating. No...I've got to go home and study."

"Veh? Do you have a test tomorrow?"

"No, I have one at the end of the week."

Feliciano blinked, then looked out the window. People were definitely strange creatures. "Wow, you never take a break from perfection, do you?" He asked in a devilish tone, as if trying to spark an argument.

"Is there a reason I should?" Ludwig asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"But don't you ever have any fun?"

By now, they were at the gas station - honestly, it was very close to the school and it only took about a minute or two to drive there. Feliciano ran in and bought a small tank of gas. It really was only enough to get him back here, especially with that old red truck thing he drove.

Ludwig looked down and realized that his shirt was a little wrinkled, and groaned. This was the last time he'd let his brother do his laundry for him.

Feliciano got back in the car. "Okay! Let's go!"

The blonde sighed and started up the car. _His voice is as high as a girl's,_ he thought. _Not only that, but he walks around with a lot of enthusiasm. He really doesn't care about anything, does he? _

He found himself staring at his passenger, studying him. His auburn hair wasn't very messy, with the exception of that huge curl coming off of his head. His clothes were baggy, and his shirt was probably a size too big for him.

Feliciano turned and caught his admirer. "Oh? Is something wrong?"

Ludwig blushed and quickly shook his head. Wait, why was he blushing? "N-no. I don't usually give people rides, so please excuse me if I find this whole scenario a bit suspicious..."

He looked back at the road to realize that he was leaning slightly to the left of his lane. His heartbeat increased as he made his way back towards the middle. _That was close,_ he thought. _I was almost in the wrong lane._

Although he wasn't anywhere near that, his mind tended to overdramatize whatever mistakes he made.

He didn't even realize that they were at the school again.

"Oh, well, here we are," he said, sounding slightly surprised. Feliciano grinned, and reached over to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you very much for the ride, Luddy!" he said, cutely.

Ludwig turned a dark shade of red and pushed Feliciano away. _Luddy?_ Why would he come up with such a ridiculous nickname? And why did he hug him all of a sudden?! This was _not _okay with him. He never allowed anyone to touch him at all, so this was like sex to him. Unwanted, unconsented rape.

Feliciano was already out of the car and filling his tank up when Ludwig was able to react verbally. "Get off of me!" he yelled, then realized that no one was even in the car. He sighed, and looked out the window to watch him get in the car, just to make sure he didn't somehow manage to blow himself up. When he realized that was nearly impossible, he shook his head and left the parking lot.

Feliciano chuckled to himself. "Veh, Luddy - we're going to be very good friends."

* * *

**end of chapter notes.  
**What did you think? I've decided that Feliciano is going to act all innocent and stuff, but his true intentions throughout the whole story will circle around revenge.  
You'll see.  
Reviews are appreciated, and if you have any ideas, either PM me or leave them in the review.  
-Sarigo


	2. Chapter 2

**An.  
**So, I just came back from Chicago. It was a thirteen hour drive with just me and my mom, and my best friend. I've got to say, I love being on the road...

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

"-Vargas and Beilshmidt, Table Seven."

Ludwig looked up at the teacher, wondering if he had heard correctly. Everyone in the classroom stood up and made their way to their individual lab desks. He did the same, sitting down at his assigned table, and pulled out his notebook. It was organized and decorated with Science Fair ribbons that he had received throughout his years as a student.

Feliciano sat down at his left, smiling dumbly at him as he got out the materials from the side of the table. Ludwig stared at him, unsure whether to be happy he had gotten Feliciano and not Lovino, the brother.

"Feliciano," he said in greeting. The Italian grinned.

"Good evening, Luddy!" he said, gaining them a couple of awkward stares from their classmates. Ludwig stared down at his notebook paper, writing his name and the date in the upper right corner. His partner wasn't writing anything down, and had in fact not even pulled out paper or a pencil.

He sighed. "Are you going to work with me on this, or am I doing the whole thing by myself?"

"Work with you on what?"

"The lab…"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "The lab!"

Ludwig stared at him. "…what?"

He didn't receive an answer, so he continued writing. He lit a match and aimed it towards the burner. Feliciano blew it out, like a birthday candle.

"Um…Feliciano? What are you doing?"

"Fire is dangerous."

"Yes, which is why I lit the match and you didn't. We need the burner to be lit for this experiment, so please stop messing around."

He struck another match, and Feliciano blew it out again, laughing. Ludwig slammed his hand on his forehead, and then glared at his partner. He shook his head. "Sorry, Luddy. I'll stop."

Embarrassed by the ridiculous nickname, he lit the burner successfully. While he focused on that, Feliciano pretended that the chemicals were partners at a ballroom dance and made them flirt with each other.

This was going to be a very long process.

* * *

"Mr. Edelstein, you can't honestly expect me to work with this guy. He's a complete idiot...he barely even works on the project and spends more time messing with my head!"

The teacher looked up at him, pushing his glasses up.

"Now, Ludwig - you know I like to partner people up based on their levels of intelligence. Feliciano may not act it, but he's one of the smartest people in this classroom. You just have to get him to try. Which is another reason I put you two together - I believe you might be able to work something out within him."

_Work something out within him?_

He stepped out of the classroom, fuming, and nearly bumped into Feliciano, who stared at him.

"Jesus, Ludwig, you really ought to start paying closer attention to these things..."

Ludwig glared at him.

"Feliciano, who do you think you are? If we're going to work together-"

Feliciano shushed him with a finger. "Who do you think I am?"

Ludwig widened his eyes and then backed up, confused as to what had just happened, and decided to just go ahead and go to his car.

Unfortunately for him, he was followed.

"I don't understand why you're so serious all the time, Luddy! I'm just messing with you! You honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"A little bit. I mean, you're always skipping school and stuff. How do you plan on getting into college?"

Feliciano looked down, a slight smile on his face. The blonde had to stare at him for a while before he got the hint.

"So...you're not going to college?"

"Nope."

"...Don't you want to do anything after school, though?"

"Sure I do. But I don't want to spend life chained down in a chair after this...I wanna explore."

Ludwig shook his head. What was he, four?

Feliciano got into his car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Luddy."

* * *

He got home and immediately hopped onto his computer. His brother didn't bother to say hi to him, since he had friends over. So, tonight, it would just be him and his computer.

His fingers typed and his eyes scanned the screen. When he found a page he thought might be useful, he clicked it and casually scrolled down.

"_Stay active," _he narrated, cracking his knuckles. "_Engage in as much physical activity you can...get support...hope and inspiration...have faith..._"

He closed down the page quickly and rolled his eyes. These people had no idea what the fuck they were talking about, and he knew it for a fact. This shit wouldn't change anything.

They sounded so foolish. It was always something new. "Don't drink, have a healthy diet, don't spend too much time around radioactivity." None of that mattered, nothing would change anything.

He was screwed.

On the other tab, there was an advertisement for an article. Something about Selena Gomez, weight gain, whatever. He sat back in his chair. _Why would anyone waste their time caring about this? So what if she's gaining or losing weight? There's so much more out there to give actual fucks about, and instead, we only talk about fucking butt lifts and liquid hair remover-_

"Oh, there you are," his brother said, opening the bedroom door. "Hey, brother, do you want to come to a party with me this weekend?"

He glared at him, but then settled down.

"Nah, it's alright. I have other things to worry about, a party would just add to my schedule."

"You sure?" his brother asked. "You're not very social lately..."

"It's fine."

"Alright...well, I'm going out with Antonio for the night. I made some spaghetti...if you want any, I'd eat it soon. Don't want it getting cold."

"Cool. Thanks...night, Lovi."

"See ya."

The two shared an awkward stare before his brother left him, sitting in his room. A few seconds later, the house was deserted again.

He looked down at his Bucket List, and sighed. Ludwig was the last person on there...He thought about how shocked Ludwig was with the fact that he didn't want to go to college. Seriously, though - why would he want to spend the rest of his life miserably? Money didn't matter when he was dead...

* * *

**end-of-chapter notes.**

So, if you haven't figured out what Feliciano's problem is, you will eventually.  
I said that he wanted revenge on Ludwig in the past chapter, I suppose I worded it wrong. He doesn't want revenge on Ludwig, he wants revenge on people with normal lives.  
Hint, hint?  
-Reviews? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**An.  
**I _love_ old Chevrolets, especially in blue or red. They're so cute...  
Oh, so school starts tomorrow. This either means my updates will come twice as fast, or twice as slow.  
Depends on how hard my classes are...tenth grade...ew.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"Feliciano, I need your half of the homework. If we don't get it turned in by tomorrow, it's going to be a zero."

Ludwig followed Feliciano angrily around the parking lot. It had already been a long day of doing labs with this moron, now he was really just doing things to get under his skin.

"Oh yeah, it's at my house," the Italian replied, concealing a grin. "We could go get it?"

"We? What do you mean, we? No, you will go get it, and bring it in for me tomorrow."

"Veh, I'm not so sure I'll remember..."

The blonde knew what was going on - he was trying to get him to go on a ride. He'd been asking him to hang out all day, and although Ludwig had responded negatively, he just kept trying. Why did he want to hang out with him so bad? What was his obsession?

He wasn't going to give in.

Feliciano got into his car and started up the engine. "I sure hope my cat doesn't eat my homework tonight!" he chimed.

He gave in, and got into the Chevrolet. He'd always imagined that Feliciano's car would be much more trashy, with random drink stains on the seats and garbage in the floorboard, but...this was actually very clean. He took very good care of this car. It actually smelled new.

"You like it? It's a '47 model," he said, patting the steering wheel with affection. "It was my first car, handed down the line from my grandfather."

"It's actually very nice..."

He looked around as they went from the nicer neighborhoods, towards the trailer parks. That's where they turned in. Feliciano lived in a trailer? Now that he thought about it, he didn't actually seem to have a lot of money. He never wore name brands, and wore pretty much the same seven outfits all year. His hair was messy, too, so he probably didn't have many good products. At the same time, it was very smooth looking, so he must have had naturally straight hair. _Wait, why am I wondering about that?_

"And here we are, my humble abode. If you want, you can wait in the car..."

He was going to say yes to the offer, until he looked out of his window and was spooked by the atmosphere. "No, that's fine, I'll go with you..."

The outside of his house was fairly clean, although the landscape wasn't very pretty at all due to the lack of grass and plants. There were a few tall trees scattered around, mostly weeping willows and oaks. The inside of the house reminded him of something an old woman would live in. The decorations were strange in taste, and the couches, though they looked comfortable, were ill-patterned.

The television was on, even though no one was watching it. It was in color, but it was also very old, with a large dial on the side that looked like it was pulled straight out of the early eighties. Ludwig wanted to turn it off, but in the end, he couldn't figure it out well enough to do so.

"Alright, here's my homework," Feliciano said as he flew out of his bedroom. Ludwig was staring at him with large eyes, as if he were sympathetic. "Yeah, I'm not exactly rich..."

"N-no, that's not...um...thanks," he said, taking the homework and cutting off his own sentence. "So...can you drop me back off at school?"

"I can."

* * *

Alright.

They were _way_ past the school now, and were in fact making their way towards a shopping district. Ludwig wasn't sure how he let it happen, and in fact, he wasn't sure why they were going shopping.

"What are we...doing?"

"We're going out to eat, silly!"

"What? Where?"

"A little place I like to call home~"

He decided not to respond to this, and simply stopped talking all together. When the car stopped, he got out and stared at Feliciano, waiting for him to tell where he was going.

"It's called Vargas' Italian," he said. So his family owned a restaurant?

He looked around for the place, and when he saw it, his jaw dropped.

HIS FAMILY OWNED A FIVE STAR RESTAURANT?

Then...why were they still in a trailer park?

The two entered, and were greeted by a tall, muscular man with a firm, stubbled jaw.

"Hello, and welcome to-FELI!"

"Grandpa Roma!"

The two embraced in a warm hug, leaving Ludwig awkwardly standing there, gaping at how huge this man was compared to Feliciano.

"Who is this?" his grandfather asked, pointing his finger right in Ludwig's face.

"That's Ludwig! You can call him Luddy, though!"

_No, you really can't._

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Luddy!" he yelled, giving him a hug as well. Ludwig locked up.

"Uh...yeah."

The two were immediately sat down after that, and told that it would be "on the house". Their waiter, who looked remarkably like Feliciano, was named Lovino. Ludwig had met him before, but they rarely ever exchanged words.

"So, Feliciano?"

"Hm?"

"If your family owns and works this place, then why don't you work here as well?"

"Well..." Feliciano seemed to go into deep thought. "When I was little, I helped out here all of the time. However, my grandpa wanted me to own the place. I guess that's when some huge changes in my life went down, and I decided I really couldn't. It isn't that I don't want to, I just...well, I won't have the time."

Ludwig looked at him, then put on a small smile that made Feli's heart drop. "Ah, so that must have been when you decided to become an explorer instead, huh?"

Feliciano stared at him, then also smiled. "Yeah, that's what it was..."

Their waiter approached and threw the menus at them.

"Hello, bastards. My name is Lovino, which you already knew and better have memorized. Welcome to fucking Vargas' Italian. What'll you have?"

Wait, they didn't even have a chance to look at the menu...

"I'll take some spaghetti," Feliciano spoke up. Lovino shot his glare towards Ludwig.

"U-um...pizza sounds nice-"

"No, you should get pasta!" Feliciano disagreed.

"Oh, um...well, I'll have whatever Feli-"

"Oh, so you're his bitch, huh?" Lovino responded. "Get your own damn opinion."

He then marched off. Feli turned to his blonde friend.

"I think he likes you."

* * *

He was finally dropped off at the school.

"Tomorrow, since it's Friday, we should do something totally awesome!" Feliciano yelled through his window as Ludwig made his way over to his car. Ludwig stared at him.

"Y-yeah...that sounds fine."

"How about we go fishing?"

Ludwig wasn't aware that there was any body of water near here. "Um, how far is it?"

"Only a couple of miles, should only take around ten minutes."

"There's a lake that close?"

"You'll see," he finished, then started up his car and drove away.

Ludwig stood completely still in the parking lot. He felt different today, almost as if he had shown more personality or something. He even smiled when they were at the restaurant. Something about Feliciano was so warm and inviting, it was getting harder and harder for him to keep himself in his quiet, realisitic state. He couldn't stand the guy, sure - he was annoying and crazy - but at the same time, he really felt like they were going to become friends.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Feliciano..."

* * *

**end-of-chapter notes.  
**The type of fishing they will be doing is...well, not something you would expect. It's something I used to do when I was little, though. It annoyed people to no end, mostly because I would use their property to do it.  
Reviews? :) This chapter wasn't as sad as the next few will be.  
AND LOOK AT LUDWIG - HE'S EVOLVING FROM A GRUMPY CATERPILLAR TO A BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bucket List**

**An.**

What's this? I actually updated a story?  
Yeah. I did.

See, I got out of anime. But it's okay, because I returned to liking Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Tugging on his coat, Ludwig exited his car and made his way across the parking lot to meet Feliciano, who sat nonchalantly on the sidewalk, with two fishing poles and a few bags of different candy. Why he had agreed to come, he wasn't sure. Feliciano was dressed very casually for the occasion, in an orange tee-shirt and brown shorts. They had agreed to meet thirty minutes after school had ended, so that they could both prepare to go fishing, but Feliciano looked as if he had not moved, with the exception of the equipment beside him.

The blond felt strange in his fishing gear, even though Feliciano should have been the one feeling odd.

"Are you ready to go, Ludwig?" Feliciano inquired, ironically. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"I should be the one asking if you're ready, since you're wearing school clothes...where are we fishing, exactly?"

"It's a surprise."

"Then how will I know where to drive?"

"Simple - I'll be driving."

Ludwig turned his head to the old red Chevrolet and sighed. He wasn't willing to let the air-head drive his car, but he really didn't want to leave it in the parking lot. And it didn't look like Feliciano would be giving him directions. Hell, did he really want to experience another car ride with this guy? Before he realized it, though, he was in the vintage automobile, moving the seat belt across his chest. Feliciano packed the fishing gear in the trunk, and had Ludwig hold the candy.

"What kinds of fish are in this place?"

Feliciano looked at him as if he were insane. "Fish? Oh. Um...I don't know."

Ludwig glared at him. "Feliciano?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not actually going fishing, are we?"

He looked hurt. "Of course we are! Trust me, Luddy!"

Again with the cheesy nicknames...

* * *

He looked outside to see that they were, in fact, nowhere near any form of water. The two of them had stopped on the side of a slightly busy street, while Feliciano grabbed the fishing hooks.

"Feliciano, do we have to walk to the lake?" Ludwig asked, hoping for a normal answer. Instead, he was greeted with a huge smile.

"Ludwig, what is it about fishing that men love so much?"

"What?"

He handed him the fishing pole and started to head towards an intersection, where the branch of a large tree hung heavily above. Ludwig was lost.

"I mean...is it really catching fish that makes it such a sport? Or is it the patience? Perhaps the quality time of two people in utter silence, just waiting, bonding not with their words, but with their souls? I think that's what makes it so popular. The bonding."

"Bonding?"

Feliciano climbed the tree at a dangerous speed (dangerous because he was carrying the fishing pole so closely, with the hook swinging in front of his face) and reached the branch that hung over the intersection.

"Come on, Luddy! Bring the candy!"

Completely confused, Ludwig made his way up to where Feliciano was and sat beside him, though he went at a much slower pace. He sat down beside him, as Feliciano took the candy and baited his hook with a gummy worm, and cast it out into the middle of the street, just high enough so that it wouldn't hit a car. Ludwig just stared at him, gaping, until he realized that no one would recognize them, and he might as well humor the guy because he was probably special. So, he joined him.

The two sat in complete silence for thirty long minutes. Ludwig let out a sigh, and shook his head.

"What are we supposed to-"

"SHH. LUDDY. YOU'LL SCARE THE FISHES," Feliciano said, in a hushed yell.

Feliciano knew that they weren't going to catch anything - he wasn't completely insane. Only mildly. The trick to fishing, with him, was really in the silence. Ludwig began to realize that some of what he had said earlier was true - fishing in silence did have an eerie bonding effect with the two, even if they weren't on a boat, or near water, or trying to catch anything.

Occasionally, the blond would look up at his acquaintance, and feel a slight happiness inside of him. He wanted to ask if they were friends, but he knew that such a question really didn't need to be asked. Still, the answer would have brought him some inner peace.

Feliciano ate a gummy worm, and let half of it dangle out of his mouth, completely ruining the moment for Ludwig.

"Would you please finish eating that?" he asked, disturbed. (He was rather finicky.)

"Psh, be a man, Lud."

Lud? Seriously?

"We've been here for hours," Ludwig said, as he reeled in his line.

"Don't you want to watch the sunset?"

"Wh-Feliciano, it's only four."

"Four? Really? Wow. It sure does get darker fast during the fall...Well, if you insist on leaving..."

"We can hang out tomorrow? I've got some homework that needs to be done, anyways..."

"Sure, that sounds fine."

Feliciano rounded everything up and put the items back in his truck, then drove Ludwig home.

[Unfortunately, both of them completely forgot about Ludwig's car in the parking lot.]

"I'll see you, then," the blond said to his friend, stepping away in his car. Feliciano nodded.

"I could hang here?"

"You definitely could."

Feliciano took a look at Ludwig's house, and seemed to be in shock. He quickly shook it off.

"Ciao, then!"

* * *

**End of chapter notes.**

Seriously, though. I hate anime now. SOO much. I love Hetalia, and I'm an avid gamer...but anime just isn't "good" anymore, you know? It's not something you grow up with, like FMA was for me. It's more like something you watch when you're alone on weekends.

Sad.. OH. I got an Italian boyfriend. He's the most attractive creature to ever walk the planet. YAY ME.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
